


阳关

by pengj



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengj/pseuds/pengj
Summary: 研究员北×盗墓者居





	阳关

**Author's Note:**

> 研究员北×盗墓者居

（1）—走过这道关，他没想到风来了—

车走到边界的时候他打开了窗户，风从他脸上掠过去，感觉不太好，像有人扬起沙粒往自己脸上铺。太阳就横在头顶，烈日粘在头上。或许所谓绝境和沙漠总有一点点共通的地方，无边无际，没有尽头，也杳无人烟。  
车停了，横在沙漠里由着发动机哼哼唧唧，像一匹累到虚脱的脱缰野马。座位周围的地方滚烫又硌手，朱一龙不大情愿地四处摸了摸，在车门夹缝里摸到一个压扁的矿泉水瓶子。水不多了，他摇摇瓶子，瓶口瓶身上的水珠子晃过一圈，小半瓶在太阳底下照照，对付对付不是很饥渴的胃，勉强够一下午。  
胃里翻江倒海，隔夜的羊肉沾了满当当的辣椒末塞进肚子，像有浆糊烧开了灌了满满一胃袋，熬干之后只留下反胃的作呕感。后备箱编织袋里扔着一件泥塑的大东西，粘着泡沫塑料圆楞楞在后面滚来滚去，彩绘已经干透，只消带回去到泥汤子里滚过一圈，放到摊子上就能随便出个手，虽然不多，好歹成个价钱以假乱真。  
他累的不行，瘫在车后座上找不着北地睡了一觉，梦里全是各种各样被砍下来的泥塑脑袋，不雅观也就算了，脑袋连着身子，身子一丢，泥雕也没了价值。他还得陪着笑把这东西的价钱吹上天去，醒来之后发现做梦都累了一身汗。他从驾驶座挣起身子，红日已经给红柳丛镀了个金边，太阳的光芒从头顶滚过到车轮底下，滚烫又黏稠。  
这黏稠的光晕一直落到裸露的城垣和山崖下面才不那么刺眼。黄土，红柳枝和芦苇分层建筑的墙，他掰下一小块土渣子捏了捏，认出来这是从前的古遗址。呼了口粗气，他才收拾起神智对付眼跟前这个地方。  
太平年间弄不到枪支弹药，他藏得足够深，脸也拉得足够死乞白赖，竟然死活从放羊的老头那儿要来一支土盒子炮，权当探路，也作给自己壮胆。兵工铲别在身上吊着，一手炮仗一手盒子，又翻出一把短刀，随便用袖子擦擦灰扔进腰上的兜里。

天黑了。  
漠里的风不大，但是吃灰。他扪心自问没干过这种缺德事，扫听好这种考察队没伸到的无主荒墓，总是要捡点便宜立刻就跑。在荒废的土坯周围转了几圈，咬着狼眼下了全黑的墓道，靴子踩到一块没嵌坚实的石头，顺着纹路一滑，整个人陪着大股大股的沙子倒着摔进去。  
疼是真疼，吓也是真吓到了。墓道被他踩豁出一个口露出天边外的景象，月光不要钱一样倒在自己脸上，顺着他乱颤的睫毛流进眼里。费劲巴拉睁开眼，他又不敢抬头看了，那月光太亮，总让他觉得有人用手电照着自己。  
他的脸上有几道伤口，行凶者是滚烫的沙子和岩石，不深但是很脏，他估摸着得洗掉沙子。最深的一道口直接划过鼻梁，脸上温温热热有东西流，他也不敢多碰。背着厚沉沉的背包在墓道里往前走了几步，发现又有几声细碎的轻咳。  
他一开始就觉得这里算是晦气的，进来摔了这么一下不说，第一反应是自己白白空欢喜一场，走这么久竟然就有人捷足先登，也是自己事先没摸索好。  
所以哪来的咳嗽声？  
当地管这里叫栗子沟，也叫破庙岭，城垣土色栗黄，一道道古城墙纵横捭阖，是丝绸之路的南道，米兰绿洲的伊遁古城，仅仅研究所长年驻扎的地方，除了盗墓的就是考察的，旅行团不绕远路来，除了横死的逃难者之外连半个闲鬼都没有。朱一龙心里揣了十二分的疑惑，这多出来的两分拿来给自己壮胆，才显得让自己最初的吃现席的古董贩子生涯不那么窘迫。

他踹了瓷砖地一脚，这脚全然乎是给自己壮胆，毫无技术含量。墓道那边传来一声特别轻微的咳嗽，他侧耳听了听，什么都没了。  
他就觉得他们两人画风奇特至极，仿佛一出两伙盗墓贼确认对方存活的哑剧。那边厢咳嗽一停，他觉得这人还算是有力气，起码没有困难到话都说不了的地步。他低头用手抹擦一下脸，预计脸上暗得一时难辨五官，又把刀拔出来插到裤腰显眼的位置。温酒下肚，提起步子往墓室里走。  
他这种古董贩子做的是小本生意，说白了就是卖假的，别人不要的，然后翻了工搞出一倍价钱，说新不新，说不值钱也值钱。所以他一边往里走，一边盘算出来，如果他和另外一个人正经打了照面，赃该怎么分了换钱，万一自己落不着好又该怎么办。  
杀人？朱一龙是没这个胆的。三七分的办法逮不着便宜，就等于白白开车过生死线。咬牙跺脚只是用来保命，不到万不得已，他也不愿咬这个牙，跺这个脚。  
他一边乱想，一边留意着风吹草动潜进墓室门，像片微弱摇曳的皮影，一举一动轻飘飘，也说不清怂什么。真正到了门口 墓室灯光不止手电一簇，他第一反应居然是微微放回去胆子，然后才想到说不定墓里的人比鬼祖宗更不好惹。  
他前脚进去就看到一道影子倚在石门旁边，浑浑沌沌地坐在地上。他走很近才发现那人手里攥着一个碎瓷片，胸膛安静地一起一伏，背和石砖花纹贴合无比，显然很虚弱，不过还有命在，幸好。  
有呼吸就好，不然上一秒将会是他这辈子第一次看到尸体。他有些局促地蹲下来，举着手点凑近看人，狼眼手电光线刺眼至极，他不敢太近，用自己引以为傲的视力远远看过去，手电光芒沐过轮廓往里一带，光线随着面部轮廓的转折游走发散，一时间那人的脸庞清晰起来，又白又瘦，看上去状况不好。  
“小……小宇？”  
白宇眼镜后面的眼睛睁开一条缝，对着空气一边辨认一边发呆，过一阵像是认出来了，就笑得微弱又勉强:“……龙哥？”

朱一龙这辈子都没想过再看见白宇，上次肖想两人的相遇也不是这模样。或者说，他没想到白宇竟然沦落到跟他一样的地步。  
他们居住的那座小城叫青茴县，破旧不堪，地方不南不北，倒是很爱下雨。买水果的推着车慌忙躲赤膊短裤趿拉着拖鞋拉帘躲雨，一切都不讲究。 他以前习惯在教室里放一把伞，不大，也是可以折成一小团的那种,是普通至极的灰布伞，细小的黑灰格子花纹，还有点破破烂烂的褪色。  
外面是连成一片的细细雨丝，他懒得打伞，能校服外套盖在头上直接走进连一片的雨幕里，虽然整个身子像发潮的抹布，但总体是干的。有时候在雨里举步维艰，他还有一些突如其来的躁郁一股脑地往上涌，收不住地泛滥一阵，恨不能立马飞起来。 湿冷的风吹过的发稍大多都是潮湿的，许多与自己无关的声音从身边飞速掠过片刻不停，人潮往返无人停留，青春期不善交际的朱一龙才觉得最为舒适。然而偏巧身边跟着一个低他半个头的小娃娃，一个劲仰脸叫龙哥龙哥，不自量力给自己撑伞。这种勇当拖累的精神，儿时朱一龙要多烦有多烦。  
机关家属院的小孩，惹也不敢惹，小几岁低一头，一般人还得奶声细语哄一哄。朱一龙不喜欢这种一拳头砸在软软胶皮垫子上的感觉，多半不理他，他就偏要跟着。  
他想生气。白宇就说，哥哥你怎么这么好看。  
朱一龙脸上居然被这油嘴滑舌的小骗子里撩得泛了红。他觉得自己不喜欢白宇，想不想喜欢都不能喜欢。他这个人太先入为主，他打心眼里不觉得白宇和他是一个世界的人。

学校集会，校长在上边讲读东西的时候白宇抬头好几次，眼角往斜对面瞄。朱一龙和同学彭冠英天天打闹，被当他们差班班主任的教务处老师钦点到自己身边，白宇在离他十万八千里的座位坐着，就看他。朱一龙被班主任看好了就抿嘴不语，低头折纸飞机纸船，折半颗有头没尾的星星。那时候一干少年不分你我，神仙鬼怪高低尚未成型，身高也不分明，都是刚从小学上来的中学生。白宇坐在斜后边只看得朱一龙鬓发下又小又白透着粉红的耳垂，下颌线条清晰利落，雪白细颈伸进衣领，玲珑剔透。  
他看得有点出神。

而此刻，十来年后，故人容颜未变，被盈虚日月催熟的眉目任由别人透过一张软软的温热宣纸看过来，留下抹不太明朗的剪影被烟雾浇湿在暗色布景里，只有一点剔透的回忆是耀眼的，清凉的。  
比如白宇眼前的朱一龙。  
朱一龙嗓子有些发干，他眼瞧着白宇看了他一眼又缓缓闭上眼睛。白宇喉结滚动两下，似乎有些体力不支，露在外面的皮肤有几层刮擦过后的伤口，有些地方被简单裹了几圈，有些地方长期暴露在空气里已经发炎或者结痂，朱一龙能感受到他在空气里细微的颤抖，像一块脆生生的廉价果冻，一点点的动静和伤口都会脆得飘摇几下。他什么都不确定，不确定白宇认得他，又不确定白宇活得过走出这道门。  
“你为什么会伤成这样？”朱一龙问他。  
白宇指了指腿，眯起眼挑着眼角咧嘴一笑，最后笑容一紧，眼睛慢慢阖住，扭头又不看他，试着抬抬手，最后还是放下了:“咳咳，咳呕……我的腿被砸伤了……流咳……流哦流了好多血……出不去了咳……”  
朱一龙低低“嗯”了一声，咬着手电筒指了指外面。白宇睁眼看过去心领神会点了点头，又继续咳嗽两声。  
“你这怎么像肺摔坏了似的……”朱一龙用靴子把飞扬的砖土碎石踢开，脚尖轻轻碰碰白宇的伤腿:“那我帮你卸了？”  
白宇也懒得躲，一边笑一边咳嗽，间隙不知从哪里来的力气摸了把脸擦了擦泪花儿:“咳……那你……咯咳就得一辈子管着……咳咳管我了……”  
“你……你哪凉快哪呆着去!”

白宇有点不依不饶地哼哼着笑。他现在长相要比寻常二十来岁男人面貌大一点，胡子和土糊了一脸，有点像当年儿时见过的县上挖矿的矿工。他这样子没法走太远。朱一龙环视墓道一圈最后蹲下，咬着手电抽出刀划开白宇的裤腿。里面露出紫红色的结痂伤口，已经有了化脓的征兆。伤口灰扑扑地长着大嘴，像是一个消耗着伤者生命的洞口，没有尽头。  
“靠……你他妈真……”朱一龙正咬着手电筒的屁股上下其手，所以说话都有些含糊，但还不忘了骂人:“唔要晕喔？”  
他是在问白宇还要不要命，可这样也太狼狈，话都说不清楚。白宇微微挣了挣身子，吭哧笑了一声，朱一龙抬头看了他一眼，刚想说“闭嘴”，手电一摘，到了嘴边又变成“你少说两句。”  
他把矿泉水瓶子扭开盖放到白宇手里，本来想亲自往他唇上涂，可手伸到近前不知怎的又莫名不敢。他把白宇的衬衣翻上去撕开一块，掏出酒壶拔开塞子，一部分酒液把衬衣布完全淋湿透拧成麻花塞进白宇嘴边，一部分倒在白宇伤口上，他脸色苍白，咬着牙不吭气。直到腿上脏兮兮的化脓烂肉被朱一龙过火浸酒的尖刀子完全剔掉，朱一龙毫不客气把随身绷带搭在他腿上裹紧了，白宇终于有些忍不住，豆大的汗珠滴到唇边，和不自觉发出的哼声一起被抿进嘴里。  
“你这小子去哪都有福。”他声音有点恨恨:“这种寸草不生的鬼地方，我唯一一卷绷带就来给你包扎伤口了。”  
“切。”白宇苍白的嘴唇张开一道缝，语气竟然有些得意地应和一声。  
都弄完，朱一龙累得一屁股墩在土围子上，白宇缓过来之后咳嗽几声，衬衫上撕下来的布掉在自己手上，趁朱一龙不注意悄没声掖进掌心。

（2）—我本桀骜少年臣，不信鬼神不信人。—

接下来，朱一龙的半天都在四处乱走和寻找和缓些的出口中度过。  
他怕白宇口渴，有时候白宇咳嗽得太厉害，他真怀疑这男人要死在墓道里。于是翻遍背包找到了行军水壶，扭开盖子往男人嘴里一塞，转头用小匕首撬开奶酒的封盖喂自己几口。  
他们什么都好，只是不能死在这里。

水一滴都没了。奶酒喝多了会渴，酒度数不高，但喝太多也要神志不清。朱一龙最后还是决定把白宇拖到自己跌进来的这个墓道，只有哪来的往哪走。他蹲下身，抚摸他的臀侧，确认了捆扎白宇腰肢的绳索没有可供松脱的缝隙，才打算往上爬。他才发现白宇长了个蛮高的个头，出落成一个骨架舒展的西北汉子。十年前还是幼小孩提的男人舒展身体，一条腿扶着墙壁勉强立住，伤腿甫一立住，就推开朱一龙顺着他摸索过来搀扶的手掌。  
朱一龙提膝爬上掉下来的甬道，有只脚隐隐作痛，他太过疲劳，不想计较那是左脚还是右脚，摔伤，划伤甚至于崴伤。白宇脚尖用不上力，逼自己蹬上去的时候闷哼一声，就不多讲话。朱一龙拽了绳子觉得还结实，也就不去看白宇，迅速挪着身子自己爬出甬道。  
墓道有些塌陷，能找到实属不易。下面就是土城墙，人侧着身能在上面走，或者扒住了爬，但那也是行动利落的人。下面是经久不死又看似荒芜的枯棘野草，掉下去似乎捅得穿人，不死也能半残废。

朱一龙扑到墓室豁口，环着白宇的肩膀的手长期吃力，此时松开了微微有些发抖。他捞着白宇的绳子绷到极致，只觉得有什么东西松开了沉沉荡下去，心里猛然一紧，身体有些不平衡，好歹自己抓住了身边的野草。手太疼了，他突然感觉在他身上摔开，乱七八糟的。  
绳子要断。  
一堆堆的石头块土包砸下来，砸在朱一龙的背包上和他的冲锋衣上。他顾不得管自己是不是被砸得眼冒金星，身体里的血哗一下倒冲到大脑和四肢，心脏跳出胸口，胃里恶心欲呕，两条胳膊不经脑子指挥冲白宇的方向猛力一拉，快要扯出身子。满脑子的念头都是“他不能死，他得活着”。  
幸好墓道里半明半昧的阴影停在半空。他勾住白宇。  
朱一龙松了口气，也不管身上的东西是不是在慌张里有遗失，手里的绳子骤然缩短，下意识拔出刀来插在土里挂住岩石。朱一龙的心怦怦狂跳飞出嗓子眼，又压着火来扯他身上的绳子。

冒死救人这种事朱一龙从来没做过，他觉得自己危急关头应该撂下人就跑，原本想要能多开的身体好像被打得不轻，衣服沉沉的，又痛又不流血。他的脑袋嗡的一声，血在天灵盖里转着流向身体。

“你发什么神经，不要命了？!”  
朱一龙一时不知道从什么地方下手，情急下只好扯住白宇腰上的绳子，从他的脖颈到胸膛，朱一龙温热的手掌出乎预料又不留余地的抓紧他，把绳子拿出来攥在手里。白宇似乎没受什么惊吓，也感觉不到什么疼痛，此时才醒过来似的，又抓住朱一龙的胳膊把自己往上带。直到白宇的最后一脚蹬出土堆，朱一龙才一屁股坐到沙地上。脸上脏兮兮的全是划痕，肺里喘的厉害，像塞进去一块干冰。

白宇又咳嗽一阵，朱一龙等他稍微歇了歇才要开口骂:“你怎么回事？”  
“哎哎好啦好啦……”  
他们并排躺在沙地上，看着灼烈的日光光给红柳丛镀了金边，一刹那的耀眼从地平线的缝隙间划过去。全身上下散了骨架，连鞋尖都被红热的沙石咬着。朱一龙大口喘着气， 白宇一边喘一边咳，咳了几嗓子突然爆出一阵力所能及的大笑。  
他们的吉普车又在沙漠里走了三天三夜，到第四天早上清晨来到边境的小城。白宇在回去的路上终于昏迷了，高烧了两天，脸色很苍白，嘴唇干裂，让人庆幸旁人保下他一条命。朱一龙从床垫底下抽出一块褥子和一床毛毯，都扔到沙发上自己睡觉。他把白宇放到床上，有条不紊地给白宇上药包扎伤口，灌了一大杯水，擦干净嘴角渍出来的水液又帮他洗了脸。他一边骂一边给白宇洗了身子。直到白宇醒来的时候已经是第三天早上，烧差不多退，朱一龙已经在他身边睡着了。  
白宇的指尖穿过朱一龙的发丝摩挲他的脸。朱一龙睫毛扑簌簌抖了几下睁睁眼，也不知是因为台灯的碎光还是白宇轻微的抚摸。他看着白宇发呆发了很久，指尖无意识攥着他的手:“你怎么在哪种地方？这可不是你的作风。”  
剧烈的咳嗽让朱一龙指尖旁温热的手掌震动起来。白宇喘了很久，仔仔细细的看着朱一龙，从眉眼到发丝。“咳咳咳……我咳咳我在边境古董科考站工作，接我爸的岗咳咳……然后迷……迷路了。”  
朱一龙心里叨叨了一声这家伙够路痴的，一边把垫子又给他靠了靠，抬眼看他。白宇的脸说不上精致，但年轻有棱角，还给人一种温暖的感觉。朱一龙没再多问，就默许白宇住在这里养伤。

（3）—此十年彼十年，搏过命数已力竭，其实只想再见一面。—   
“您也瞧瞧这成色。”朱一龙拇指上一颗不符合比例的扳指，手里捏着一对泥塑手在摊子上翻来翻去，嚷嚷得唾沫星子乱飞，说得喉头干渴眼冒白光，都快不知道自己在说什么。边境上来玩的不多，旅游旺季过了好一阵。他送走一批闲逛的游客，咕咚咚吞了几口水，呸出一口茶叶沫子，掸了掸皮夹克上发白的烟灰，团了团东西掖在一个角落里就要往家跑。  
他可快饿死了。

朱一龙在北京呆了几年，口味有了变化，下馆子吃了自己从前不吃的糖醋羊肉。白宇伤好的差不多，意外给朱一龙做过几顿饭，朱一龙才留白宇在自家的小破房子里当了管吃管住的伙夫。  
他手艺确实不赖，从小被白叔娇生惯养，做饭的手艺也不知道跟谁学的。  
那东西通常用甜面酱、湿淀粉浆制成羊里脊片，再用油炒倒白色。一双轻巧的手拿磕了细口的瓷碗换油，兑进去调好的芡汁，快速翻匀下的里脊沾满芡汁，淋芝麻油盛了一晚。  
北京有个好称呼，叫那东西它似蜜。  
什么叫菜?出碗的筷子抖几下，肉片窜进油锅，嫩肉裹着油花吱啦响几声。手一扬翻了锅铲，一股热气直扑门面,把人的视线熏得四野茫茫，才叫菜，有声有色的菜。  
清瘦的手竹节一样，筷子另一端的动作灵巧又精致，香味窜到不大的房间哪里都是。朱一龙等在白宇身边，探了个头，又去翻找瓶子寻油盐酱醋，共襄盛举。一盘子羊肉香飘千里，端上桌之后两个男人脸上的笑幸福又原始，干巴巴的米饭顿时无法直接入口，需得配点东西才好。  
羊肉片上的芡晶莹剔透，是淡淡的琥珀色，厚厚的一层轻轻松松香飘十里。朱一龙扒拉两口大米，眨巴眨巴眼睛看了白宇一阵才又吞又吐，才张开嘴问他:“你交女朋友了？手艺这么好？”  
这话题牵扯到两人的过去变得有些敏感。白宇噎了口米，往朱一龙碗里夹了块半肥半瘦沾满酱汁的羊肉，讲话显得瓮声瓮气:“我要有女朋友了，不至于到处在荒郊野岭跑，也不至于死在那吧……”  
朱一龙沉默地嚼着肉片。肉片上的芡有香有色，进嘴嫩滑，可是他感觉自己一块肉吃了好一阵，并不顺利:“你爸妈……？”  
“他俩还好……”  
“那……”

朱一龙收到白宇的情书，是在初中毕业的时候。  
那天又是雨，夏天刚刚过去，入秋的青茴湿冷地刮着风。朱一龙踩着地上的树叶发呆，手里捏了个纸片，飘忽忽的，像只残缺的蝴蝶尸体。纸片里的话老生常谈，新潮的情话和幼稚的口头语满天飞混在一起，荤素不搭狗屁不通。言辞是白宇一贯的言辞，文笔也是初中生的文笔。  
可是只有这些话自己怼到他跟前，他才相信这是白宇自己写出来的。  
他知道白宇对自己有好感，可他一直不承认这种倾慕是能用情书传达的爱意，说不定就是小学弟对大一年学长的敬畏。可这念头窜过脑子，他又有点不甘。  
白宇家住的机关大院和朱家的房子隔了一条街，外面灯火煌煌，这里穷，不过邻里和睦，夜生活还算多一点。天黑的时候白叔照例来串门，一边门半开着听白叔和朱爸聊天，他在客厅写作业，下面偷偷藏好了一张信纸。  
他年轻气盛，给自己的心脏灌了一腔血，顾不了这么多就想全倒给白宇。  
朱爸看着他写作业，写太慢就要抽他。他一边写作业一边写信纸，用掉半管笔芯的时候，白叔才跟朱爸说，自己明天要搬家。  
朱一龙的手停在信纸上面。  
“那边又出了文物，”白叔推推眼睛，手里捧着一个玻璃杯，里面是热腾腾的茶水:“他娘俩留在这边怪不安全的，我不放心，都带走也行。”  
“那小宇上学……”  
“去那边上也行。这两年那边建设的挺好，而且小宇这孩子机灵，去哪都能学。”  
“那……保重？”朱爸有些舍不得，又不好劝。  
“保重。”白叔一笑:“万一哪天回来办手续什么的，还能碰到呢？”

朱一龙当然不会告诉白宇自己还有张无疾而终的信要给白宇，上面还有很多话要讲。昨晚清理东西眼睛进了沙子，让他的眼睛现在都发红，勾的芡吃多了太有咸味，嗓子里像卡了个糖珠不上不下，低沉又微微窒息。  
时间的针脚让过去仿佛只有一瞬，可这一瞬也太长。  
岁月易逝这个道理人人都懂，但若真要超脱着从过去里离开，恐怕是大多数人要梦得至死方休。 太多人没有这个胆子了。所以初入人世不知愁，所以经年岁月莫敢求。   
“我们……十年不见了吧……”

白宇点点头，指尖轻轻点点他的手，表示默认。  
朱一龙早已没有当年青葱，白里透红的瓷娃娃变成胡子拉碴的野男人，没有那时候爱干净，皮夹克上经风挂尘，身上的包在几十个脏兮兮的土堆里滚过，也不会像小时候那样动辄和好哥们打架，笑脸相迎是最多的表情。然而还是一成不变的怀念，一成不变的心动。  
他始终惦记着白宇那份情书，被他锁在床底的铁盒子里。  
被他和父亲矿难前送他的小手枪，小时候母亲留给他的铁皮小人，和尚未给白宇看过的那封情书锁在一起。  
或许最是人间留不住，朱颜辞镜花辞树。  
——太矫情了。

他想亲吻白宇，白宇稍微愣了愣，没有躲。可也没有回吻，而是关了客厅的灯，像拆信封那样，一点点剥开朱一龙的衣服，顺着那几道伤疤摸下去。  
朱一龙也帮白宇脱衣服。他看到白宇的喉结抽动两下，似乎是在忍住什么。  
那句情有独钟就印在下一页，所有让人不耐又暗含意外收获的相遇都为这场露骨的呼应，从画外印着期许的影子，漫过绵绵的回忆倒出一缕藕断丝连的酒，酒厚唇薄，烟色浓，目光又低又浅。白宇心里忽而生出几分疲惫情绪，一挂钟的时分秒全都倒流回溯，让白宇怀念时间流逝，又过去感慨不知所踪。 或许到底没有机会。  
所以白宇想要捏碎他，用全力捏碎他揉进自己身体，但他不知道自己怎么去做，直到朱一龙用脚勾住他的大腿，他才恍然惊醒。朱一龙皮肤细白发嫩，月光底下有几抹发粉的紫，像是微红透着血色的皮肤，又像是伤口长出的新肉。他记得朱一龙以前很精致白嫩，和原来一样，但其实也没他想的易碎。  
要碎也碎在自己身边。  
白宇的指尖抚摸到茎根深处，一开一合地吮汁，晶亮都顺着流到肛口，几根细软小毛黏湿了。他没做过多的停留，口鼻埋在朱一龙的性器下把脸直接埋小丛里吸，细细吸吮精瘦白软臀瓣之下的软红小口，小口泌出的水挂在稀疏的耻毛上，朱一龙吓了一跳，两脚往前蹬抽了一下又急忙回缩，有些使不上力，微微“啊”了一声。白宇用力一吸，朱一龙臀缝绷紧，那股温热的水液便源源不断涌进白宇嘴里，咸腥得很。  
白宇咳嗽两声。 这也没撩拨几下，年长两岁的人亢奋得浑身战栗，尖锐的快感似乎是钉子，狠狠地毫无预兆地把他钉得不能动弹，白宇的胡茬坚硬，舌头软和灵活，臀肉在剐蹭之下很快就被磨得发红，朱一龙渐渐维持不住，一只手抓死了沙发上咯吱咯吱的皮革，一只手翻上去背心捏着自己的乳尖揉弄厮磨，乳尖被玩得红肿发痒，像甜熟的红果。他半张着嘴唇急促喘息着，一副意乱情迷的样子。

朱一龙大敞开腿根仰躺在沙发上，脸上早已布满醉人的潮红，眼睛色情地半闭着，有泪光挂在睫毛根上一闪一闪。来自饥渴的疼痛顺着白宇的下腹勒过来，让他分身又胀大一圈。白宇亲着朱一龙的手指把它挪到一边，舌苔轻轻刮擦乳孔，朱一龙唇角的呻吟越来越明显，基本不加掩饰。   
“你力气大点。”床单就一件，没有能替换的。朱一龙做爱的时候把衣服垫在身子下面，咳嗽两声，白宇嗅到他衣服上的那股烟气。说不上有什么感觉，就被朱一龙用脚蹬了蹬:“你鸡巴像棉花做的……用点力不行吗？”他一面说一面喘了口气，半张开他那肉红的唇，睫毛抖了抖，泪珠子接连从水源濛眼里溢出，跟赤裸的下半身一样,不停地流水。  
“咳，好啊老婆……”  
朱一龙眼神一滞。  
白宇的抬起头和朱一龙接吻，蜻蜓点水那么一下。性器抵在朱一龙那朵水光淋漓的淫花边，手指轻车熟路地抚弄朱一龙的囊袋，搓弄茎体的手轻巧擦过尿孔，朱一龙微微夹紧腿，身下精巧的肉茎地高高立起，这次白宇不多做停留，有些狠狠地抵进去。  
朱一龙想骂人。他的所有思绪理性都被捅进屁股里的凶器顶出思维之外，屁股里火辣辣一片，爽痛参半，早就没了基本的知觉，只能感受到穴心深处泛起一阵痒意十足的酥麻往外咕叽咕叽冒水，失禁了一般。他早就被干软了腰肢，被彻底操开的嫩穴里蕴含着处不会枯竭的泉眼，从白宇刚刚用嘴吮到每每被身下仿佛肆意报复的鼓胀肉冠狠戳上穴心，就能搅出一堆咸湿的黏液的黏腻淫液，随着身体里鸡巴的搅弄不受控制地拉丝进出。承不住的水随着性器抽送的动作溢出穴口，染脏了朱一龙下身的衣服。朱一龙再也不吭声，眼前大团大团的白光在眼前炸开，拍击的声响响亮淫靡，与两人杂乱的喘息声、吮吻声和肉体挤压声一起拍打那颗超负荷运的心。

粉嫩冠头顶开包皮,诱惑着白俯下身，想去撸动几下。白宇的腹部夹在朱一龙两腿间磨蹭，刚刚已经射过一次。朱一龙皮肉蹭在皮衣上嘎吱嘎吱的响，睁眼就看到窗户外面的月光也能晃得人看不清东西，恍惚间觉得像在看不停变换的万花筒，指尖无力，愣愣得发现自己什么都抓不住。  
“嗯啊……小白……哥哥……哥哥不行了……帮帮哥哥……”

凌乱的喘息细碎的亲吻和尖锐的水声、肉体碰撞拍挤的声音在室内交缠，下腹纠结缠绕的热流在身体里横冲直撞，两人身体都有些发软，唯独彼此下身胀得发痛，堆积在渲泄的出口几欲化成喷出的实体。体内肆虐的硬棒几乎要贯穿了全身，将滚烫的快意撞向四肢百骸，仍在膨大着，撑满到极限。

朱一龙眼尾的一点红此刻仿佛刻意浸染，眯起的眼里泛着水光，雾蒙蒙一片。他高高弓起脊背被白宇攥在手里，白宇一边撸动一边顶弄，热流不受控制地鱼贯而出，朱一龙睫毛颤抖几下，随着热流涌进身体，大滴大滴白浊溢撒出来，之后有一股细细的清液流在垫子上，淡淡的骚味蔓延出来。  
他被肏得失禁了。  
这种狼狈不堪他从未经历过，现在的朱一龙浑身都是吻痕，赤着身子与白宇接吻。白宇胸口耸动两下抱住他。朱一龙埋在他怀里喘息许久，细细碎碎吻着他。  
“你会离开我吗？”朱一龙问他。  
“你不想让我走……”白宇声音越来越轻，抚弄着他的背:“我就不走，直到最后都陪着你……”

（4）  
朱一龙觉得，白宇的伤还是没养好。

两人一起生活了一阵，他发现白宇的咳嗽居然越来越严重，皮肉伤已经养好，咳嗽却丝毫没有起色。朱一龙撞见过几次他半夜在卫生间咳嗽，在马桶边冲水。每次摸索不到什么缘由，每次都不了了之，他总觉得白宇在瞒自己什么事。从药店出来，他把一袋子咳嗽药递给白宇，迎着叶子哗哗的响声。白宇伸手从里面拎起一瓶枇杷膏抿了一口，眼睛朝着朱一龙弯了弯:“咳咳……咳这老毛病了龙哥……吃药不管用的嘿嘿……咳咳。”  
白宇照例在外面帮着朱一龙搬古董。朱一龙偶然在倒卫生间垃圾的时候发现了几团咳血的卫生纸。他把白宇拽到自己跟前，想问这是怎么回事，又问不出口。  
白宇默然盯着那几团被染红的纸。纸上的血是暗红的，好端端的纸这么被咳了血，他突然有些心疼。  
“怎么回事？”  
他抬眼看朱一龙，朱一龙指尖颤抖着被自己攥进拳头，眼底通红，夹紧眉头看他。他抿了抿干裂的嘴唇，最后轻轻吐出一句:“我……我立刻就走。”  
“我他妈让你走了吗？!”朱一龙吼了一句。  
“对不起。”  
“这他妈是对不起的事吗？”朱一龙咬着牙关不让眼泪掉出来，几乎要冲上去扯他衣领，强迫让涌上血的大脑镇静下来，一字一顿:“我问你，你，究竟，得了，什么病？”  
白宇眉头抽动两下，剧烈咳嗽之后勉力一笑:“矽肺……我的肺就像子弹打过的筛子，我瞒着我爸妈失踪好久了……不敢让他们知道。”  
死一样的寂静。  
“那你忍心让我知道？”朱一龙声音越来越轻，眼泪一滴一滴砸在白宇手上:“我宁可你不要见我，这辈子好好的……不好吗？”  
“因为是哥哥给我活着的理由啊……我来那个没有人烟的地方，本来打算谁都不知道地安静地死……哥哥是光啊，那一刻我又有了活着的意义……”  
“你他妈……傻逼。”

白宇还是住院了。  
过了一个月，他的身体终于剧烈虚弱下去，只能让朱一龙一直照顾他。这天朱一龙这天照例来照顾白宇，握着白宇的手不肯松开，一直盯着他看。医生要过来举着听诊器看病，朱一龙一手搭着白宇的腕子，一手食指举在唇边，对医生“嘘”一声。  
外面树枝哗啦几下随着风乱抖，医生只听到朱一龙沉默了几分钟，轻声说了一句:“他睡着了。”  
外面是太难握住的风，朱一龙和他的归宿在浮生一梦。


End file.
